


Tell Me Your Pleasures

by Saraste



Series: Nwalin Week 2016 fics [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Beorn's House, I hope I'm tagging this right, Light Dom/sub, M/M, New Relationship, Nwalin Week, On the Quest, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Trans Character, nwalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After near-death brushes and hard times on the road, the Company has reached Beorn's house, where Dwalin and Nori can rest and... indulge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Your Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 **Beorn's** or Lake Town for nwalin week 2016. Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Nori was born female yet chooses to identify as male. (Maybe a bit genderqueer?) Dwalin is male and identifies as male. Sometimes Dwalin likes for Nori to take charge of their tumbling. That is all.
> 
> This was supposed to be a lighthearted self-indulgent piece of fluff after yesterdays dark sadness... it became something else.

When they get to Beorn's... what follows is not what Dwalin expects. Or so he tells himself. But he'd told himself that he'd not been expecting any of their previous encounters, so it was a moot point in any case.

 

*

 

For the following happens once they've feasted, gotten a good nights sleep and bathed.

 

Nori drags him down onto a bed of grass in a meadow, the scent of honey suckle and clover fresh and pleasant around them as they kiss and crush the plants under their bodies. Nori is smiling that sultry smile of his as he undresses, not at all self-conscious over their surroundings. Not that anyone who had seen the determined look on Nori's face, or the blush on Dwalin's as Nori had dragged him off, would come and find them.

 

That smile on Nori's lips is all for Dwalin now. It had _always_ been all for Dwalin, even if he took long enough to acknowledge it, ever since they had met, well officially, as Dwalin had chased Nori all over Ered Luin and beyond for years never catching him, never seeing that sinful smile spread across Nori's lips now. A smile which has stretched around Dwalin's hammer, sucking him off so deliciously, so sinfully perfect, like it's what Nori was born to do. Dwalin's hammer, which fits into Nori's forge so perfectly, snug and tight, as Nori rides him, as Dwalin has him writhing under him, but it's all been furtive quick fucks, as they had not had a chance or the inclination to sneak away for a tumble in a real bed when they'd been in Rivendell. It's been all near-misses and jeopardy since that, but that smile is still just for Dwalin always.

 

When Nori has finished with his clothes, he throws himself down onto the field of flowers, presenting his body, unabashed. 

 

Nori's pretty russet hair is spread over grass and flowers as he lazes over them, stretching his lithe limbs self-indulgently for Dwalin's perusal, eyes bright and smile an invitation, not hiding a bit of him.

 

Not being able to either, as he's stark naked, not a stitch of clothing on him.

 

Dwalin feels too confined in his clothes, but Nori's hands had rested on his as he'd started to undress, and as Nori had been undressing himself right then and Dwalin had gotten to watch... it had been all right. Yet now Dwalin's cock is throbbing insistently inside his breeches and he... He's fallen under Nori's sway and is leaning over him. The gentle swells of breasts fit just right into Dwalin's palms as he cups them, moving his thumbs just so over Nori's nipples. Nori's back arches and he gasps in enjoyment.

 

'This is nice,' Nori comments, as if in passing, as if what they are doing  _out in the open_ is nothing but a picnic on the mountainside on a particularly lovely summer's day back in Ered Luin. Not like Nori isn't buck naked and wanton under Dwalin.

 

'Nori...'

 

Dwalin looks down at him. Nori stretches his nude body over the ground for Dwalin's perusal.

 

Dwalin can't not look. His palms are still cupping Nori's breasts. And... Dwalin just wants to fuck into him right there. Even when he'd have to let go of Nori to do that. For  _he_ isn't naked, his only claim towards undress is the somewhat loosened throat of his tunic, where a love-bite is be blooming into being.

 

Nori smiles wickedly up at him, spreading his legs as much as he can when Dwalin's legs are a cage on either side of him. Then he arches, pushing up into Dwalin's hands and it's...

 

Dwalin doesn't know what to do at all. He's not inexperienced in the pursuit for pleasure with another yet Nori is  _still_ something new. His body is that of a bearing dwarf even when his soul isn't and... it often almost overwhelms Dwalin and he freezes. And Nori is also so small, seems sometimes like he could break at a rough inexperienced touch. And Dwalin is big.

 

Nori must read his hesitation on him, so very well-versed in Dwalin's expressions and moods, knowing his wants even before Dwalin himself has put them into words. 'Need pointers?' Nori asks, tone not mocking at all. It never is, not when they're just the two of them alone. It's eager, playful, sultry. Something Dwalin rather likes. Something that makes him swell even more in the confines of his breeches.

 

'Tell me?' he asks, leaving,  _wanting_ , Nori in charge.

 

'Well...' Nori takes hold of his wrists. ' _These_ could go down here...' He moves Dwalin's hands down over his bare belly and low, low, lower. Until Dwalin's fingers meet moist curls and Nori's quivering eagerness.

 

Nori gasps in delight as he moves Dwalin's hand, holding onto him, moving his fingers, rubbing, pressing... 'Yessss...'

 

Dwalin's head hangs low between his shoulders as he stares at Nori under him, his hands now a tool for Nori's pleasure. 'Nori...'

 

'Fingers, Dwalin, inside... rub my gem. I want ---' 

 

Nori's back arches when Dwalin does as asked, fingers moving inside. This is still a little new yet not unpleasant. Nori's so very slick as Dwalin's fingers are in him, on him and... Dwalin's making him feel good and ---

 

Suddenly, Dwalin's looking up at the blue, cloudless summer sky, Nori sitting on top of him, looking down at him as he looms over. His eyes look... interesting. Nori's holding onto Dwalin's wrists, pinning them down to the ground on either side of his head.

 

'Did I tell you that you could kiss me there?' he asks.

 

Dwalin can't tell what mood Nori's in. He's not sure what it was that he had done. He'd just reached and... 

 

'Not that it wasn't lovely,' Nori amends before Dwalin gets a word out. 'It was very lovely. Yet I didn't,' and Nori was wriggling onto a better position over Dwalin's still cloth-covered and ever eager cock, making him groan, 'tell you to.'

 

'You did not,' Dwalin admits.

 

Nori wriggles again, a slow sinful shift of hips, too much and not enough at the same time. 'Then I'll ask again. Do you need me in charge? Do you  _want_ me in charge?' His fire-kissed hair tickles at Dwalin's face when he leans closer. 

 

Dwalin swallows. 'Yes.'

 

And Dwalin does. His whole life he's taken orders. Gone where he'd been ordered, done what he'd been told. But never had he thought that he might like it when he was tumbling with someone. Being  _told_ , not asked, what to do. It's surprisingly blissful having Nori taking charge.

 

'Tell me, Nori.  _Please_ .'

 

*

 

Nori delights in their role-reversal, yet he always tries not to abuse it. Trust is not something that has often be freely given to Nori and he will never break Dwalin's. To be sure, Dwalin is always an attentive lover, but sometimes he hesitates when faced with Nori's body, sometimes he  _needs_ to let someone else, to let Nori, be in charge.

 

Nori is careful with the power Dwalin gives into his hands. He strives to do things within the limit's of Dwalin's comfort, even when there is little that his lover  _won't_ do to him,  _for_ him,  _with him._

 

Dwalin's pliant under Nori now, waiting. Nori's toes curl at the sight of him. His forge throbs in wanting and he's slick and wanting. Wanton. Dwalin is good.

 

'I want you to kiss me,' he tells Dwalin, 'but not on the lips.' The fact that he doesn't want to let go of Dwalin's wrists as he moves into position could be a hindrance if Nori let it.

 

He doesn't.

 

Dwalin kisses his folds eagerly enough and Nori thinks that he should feel shameful, there in a field of flowers, sat on Dwalin's face, naked as he is. But Dwalin's mouth on him is too good to think on anything else for long. There is just him and Dwalin. Nothing else matters.

 

Their hands are held together over Nori's thighs as the summer's day around them buzzes and sings and sighs. Dwalin's mouth plucks moans from Nori as he climbs, soars and finds his peak with a lilting rendition of Dwalin's name from his lips as he peaks.

 

Dwalin licks and sucks and kisses him through it, Nori's smaller fingers disappearing into his big gentle grip as Nori holds on, whole body shuddering his ecstasy. Nori had thought to move on, yet Dwalin's mouth is too good to let go, and he lets his lover coax him into another climax, slower this time, Nori urging Dwalin on with gasped, barely coherent orders and praise in equal measure. He almost cannot hold himself up over Dwalin, overwhelmed by the lazy contentedness thrumming through his body.

 

Finally, Nori moves off, shimmying down Dwalin's body.

 

'I think that I'd like you to to fuck me with your hammer now,' he tells Dwalin nonchalantly, leaning in close to his ear, body pressed against Dwalin. For Dwalin needs his reward for the pleasure he gave Nori, for how well he gave himself over. 'What do you think, Dwalin?'

 

'YES.'

 

Dwalin's voice is fuck-rough and Nori can't help leaning in for a kiss on the lips, tasting himself on Dwalin's mouth.

 

Nori's hands have found their way into Dwalin's hair, letting go of his hold on his wrists, leaving them bruised with the force of his grip, as his own cascades around their faces when they kiss heatedly.

 

*

 

Nori leans in and Dwalin shivers as he whispers into his ear, husky and deep, 'Now, unlace your breeches and fuck me nice and long, yea?' Then he moves away, settling down on the rumpled flowers and grass, arching an eyebrow.

 

Dwalin's fingers can't move quick enough, he fumbles a bit with the knot. Nori isn't helping one bit, squirming and moving and simply just watching with lusty eyes, hands wandering over his own chest and cupping his breasts. He looks gorgeous all nude like that, with his hair down, all well-fucked. Eyes following intently as Dwalin finally gets his hammer out.

 

And then Nori's perched on top of Dwalin, on him, having Dwalin _in_ him and... Dwalin feels like finishing right then and there.

 

'Hands on my hips and don't you dare peak before I do,' Nori orders, voice husky, 'can you do that for me, _guard_?'

 

It should sound _wrong_ coming from Nori's mouth, yet having his pretty little thief calling Dwalin that in the heat of the moment... Nori had to _know_ that it doesn't help in Dwalin _not_ peaking right there and then.

 

Yet Nori's tone _does_. It's all command and promise of good things to come. That Dwalin will get to come when he's given what Nori wants from him, what Dwalin can give to him. What they can both find together.

 

Nori seeks his own pleasure, writhing and gyrating in Dwalin's lap as Dwalin thrusts and thrusts, belonging in his arms, his gently curved hips perfect in Dwalin's grasp.

 

Nori is a sight as he moves, hand in his unbraided hair, on his breasts, fingers slipping into his mouth as he moans and arches, then slipping down to flick at his centre almost lazily, like the image of wickedness itself.

 

'Soon, soon, soon,' Nori repeats under his breath, head thrown back, as he chases his completion, as he uses Dwalin's body for his pleasure.

 

As Dwalin begs and pleads but not in any coherent words, because he's close, too close and he...

 

Dwalin can tell that the moment is close and he _can_ hold on, he can. Even if Nori is too good, feels almost too much as his body squeezes around Dwalin, as he moves just so and moans like that and --- But for Nori's pleasure Dwalin can...

 

And then...

 

Then Nori gasps his name, gasps his name and is bucking and squeezing. Peaking. And he's so wet and perfect and wonderful.

 

Dwalin holds onto Nori as he fills him, finding his own release at Nori's breathless command of 'Come for me,' which he never forgets to give.

 

*

 

They laze about on the grass, feeling sated and well-contented. Dwalin is still mostly clothed, the ties of his tunic partly ripped, and his breeches only haphazardly tied closed. Nori is still gloriously nude, hand-prints on either side of his hips where Dwalin had held on. But as Nori marked his wrists it isn't an issue. They like their brands on each other's skin. Will lick and kiss them later.

 

'Thank you,' Nori tells him, snuggled to Dwalin's side, head resting on his shoulder, fingers tracing idle patterns on the bruise on Dwalin's wrist where their hands are intertwined.

 

And he always does, when Dwalin gives his decisions to him, when Dwalin trusts him to make them both feel good.

 

'You're welcome,' Dwalin gives the familiar response as they lounge, for the day is still young and opportunities for indulgence in pleasures of any sort will be few and far between once they leave.

 


End file.
